Tail of the Gold Monkey
by Nroque18
Summary: A diplomatic mission to Puerto Mico becomes an expedition to the Isle of Doom for Matt and his crew. What dangers do the steaming jungles hide as they search for the Gold Monkey? The second installment in Pirate Legacy.
1. Chapter 1

**Tail of the Gold Monkey**

Chapter One

The morning after we had retrieved Ratbeard's gear, we began preparing to leave for Puerto Mico, a Monquistan colony in Tradewinds Skyway. We were tasked by Captain Avery to negotiate a treaty between the pirates of Skull Island and the Monkeys of Monquista.

At noon, I crossed the gangplank and walked to the pilot's wheel as the last of the crates and barrels were loaded onto the _Aquila_. I gripped the familiar handles of the pilot's wheel. "Half sail!"

As the sails were partly unfurled, the _Aquila _sailed out of Flotsam's harbor and north to Tradewinds Skyway.

After being stopped by one of the ships of the blockade, I showed him our letter of introduction, and we finally reached Puerto Mico, a beautiful city made of marble.

As we made port among the Monquistan ships being loaded with lumber and spices, I left our gunnery officers, David and Richard Clutterbuck in charge of the _Aquila _as I and my trusted associates made our way to the governor's palace, an ornate building made of marble like the rest of the city.

As we entered the great hall of the palace, a Monkey, presumably the majordomo, sat at a desk. He had a mustache and wore a black hat with a gray feather, a black suit with brass buttons and an absurdly large ruffled collar, bright yellow trousers, and black shoes. In my opinion, the fashion sense of Monquistan nobles left a good deal to be desired.

"We're here to meet with the governor." I said to the Majordomo. The Majordomo looked up.

"You have business with His Excellency? I trust you have a letter of introduction." The Majordomo asked. I produced the letter from Captain Avery from my coat pocket and handed it to him.

"Let me see. So you are…" The Majordomo said as he opened the envelope and took out the letter.

"I hope the credentials Avery got you are good enough to get us in…" My first mate, Rena Raden whispered to me. She had golden blonde wavy hair that reached down to her shoulders, and emerald green eyes.

"Ah… you are Matthew Exeter, of Skull Island. I hope you had a good journey. I see the legends of your youth are… not exaggerated at all." The Majordomo said as he showed us a sketch that I _think _was supposed to be a picture of a troll. I won't describe it in much detail, because it was disturbing to look at. I seriously doubted he'd let me see the governor now.

"That's a fine likeness, that is! It looks just like you!" Ratbeard laughed. I gritted my teeth.

"These… credentials are fine, but I cannot, alas, let you see His Excellency the Governor. At least, not while you are dressed as you are." The Majordomo said, looking down at my clothes. I had to admit, the clothes I had on right now weren't exactly presentable to a formal occasion.

"But I don't have any dress clothes with me." I said. The Majordomo sighed.

"See if you can find the shop of Fernando Sastre the tailor. He'll make sure your lack of fashion doesn't disgrace you when you see the governor." The Majordomo said. I frowned at that last statement as we turned to leave.

Fernando Sastre's shop had a sign depicting a thread and needle hanging above the door, so it was easy to find. We entered the shop to find a Monkey dressed in purple sewing a suit.

"Who are you looming over my shop, gangly one?" Fernando Sastre asked.

"My name is Matthew Exeter. The Majordomo sent me to get a suit because I lack fashion sense." I said, holding back a scoff. The Monkey nodded.

"The Majordomo is right – you are dressed like a savage. I'm hesitant to even be seen talking to you, but I shall take pity on your plight." Fernando Sastre said as he walked over to me with a measuring tape.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of – it's hardly your fault you were raised without the tiniest shred of culture or civilization." Fernando Sastre said as he began taking measurements.

"To fabricate something acceptable, in your size, will be difficult. I must charge you fifty thousand gold coins, labor included."

"That's a total rip-off!" I shouted.

"It's too expensive for you? There is an alternative – the House Guzman Trading Company has an unfair monopoly on MooShu silk. Bring me silk from one of their ships, I make your suit." Fernando Sastre said as he finished taking my measurements.

"We have a deal, then." I said, shaking his paw. We left the shop and crossed the gangplank to the _Aquila_, where I retook my position at the pilot's wheel.

"Half sail!" I called, and as the men unfurled the sails, the _Aquila _sailed out of the harbor and out to the skyway.

Not long after we had left Puerto Mico, Richard Clutterbuck shouted from his post atop the starboard railing. "There's a Monquistan frigate at one' o'clock!"

"Beat to quarters!" I shouted, and the men took their battle stations at their cannons. I had to admit I was nervous, since this was my first real battle aboard the _Aquila_. "Ready the chain shots!"

The crew began loading two small cannonballs connected by a metal chain into the cannons and waited for their signal. I turned the ship to starboard and called for full sail, unfurling the sails fully so we could go faster.

As we drew next to the House Guzman frigate, we opened fire on the Monquistan frigate's sails, the chain shots flying and ripping through the Monquistan frigate's sails, effectively stopping her.

"We take her a prize, men!" I shouted, and the men cheered. I turned the _Aquila _around in an arc, and as the _Aquila_'s port side drew level with the Monquistan frigate's starboard side, I called for the sails to be furled.

"Hook us in! Bring her close!" Rena shouted as she drew her saber and pointed it at the Monquistan frigate. Richard Clutterbuck handed each of his men a sparquebus while David's men threw grappling hooks at the Monquistan frigate.

"Man the swivels! Cover from the quarter deck!" Richard's older brother, David shouted to his men as he fired a pistol at an approaching Monquistador, stunning him. The crew returned fire with the Monquistador crossbowmen, and the swivel gunners fired grapeshot, metal canisters filled with musket balls at the Monquistadors.

"Secure the aft lines! Tie off the bow!" Rena shouted. I drew my sword. "I'm going with the boarding party."

As the boarding party assembled on the main deck, I led the charge to the Monquistan frigate, and we jumped off the _Aquila_'s railings onto the deck of the Monquistan frigate.

I parried an attack from a Monquistador and punched him in the face, and I slammed the back of a Monquistador's helmet as he cornered one of my crewmembers.

The crewmember nodded his thanks and ran off to support the others. I pulled out my pistol and stunned a crossbowman trying to reload, and deflected an attack from another Monquistador.

As the battle went on, most of the Monquistadors were defeated, and the captain of the Monquistan frigate stepped forward with a white handkerchief on his halberd. We held a brief parlay aboard the Monquistan frigate's deck, where we agreed that in exchange for sparing their lives and supplies, my crew could help themselves to the cargo of the defeated Monquistadors.

We loaded the _Aquila _with the silk that Fernando Sastre wanted, along with other precious cargoes aboard the Monquistan frigate. We then set sail for Puerto Mico, leaving the Monquistan frigate to begin repairs.

As we made port at Puerto Mico in the later afternoon and left the men to their merrymaking, I and my trusted associates met with Fernando Sastre at his shop with the silk.

"Ah, here is the silk. No doubt my competitors will miss it dearly." Fernando Sastre said, chuckling.

"I took the liberty of making the suit while you were gone. It will fit, don't worry. I delivered it to the governor's palace. The Majordomo has it."

I nodded. "Thank you, Sastre."

We walked up to the governor's palace, where the Majordomo was waiting for us.

"You must be here for your suit. It certainly took you long enough. Here it is." The Majordomo said as he handed me a parcel. He directed me to a room where I could change, and as I was done, the Majordomo entered.

"You look… marvelous. My cousin Sastre the tailor has done you proud. You're ready to see the governor now. You may proceed upstairs." The Majordomo said as he looked at me.

"Good luck, and do try to behave yourself – I can dress you properly, but I fear I'll never make a Monquistan out of you." The Majordomo said as he opened the door for me.

I hesitantly stepped out into the great hall, where the others nearly fell out of their seats.

"Well, Captain, you certainly look, uh, well… you look…" Ratbeard said, struggling to compliment my jester outfit, complete with a bright yellow multi-pointed hat with bells.

"Ridiculous, Captain. You look ridiculous. Those monkeys are making a monkey out of you!" Bonnie Anne said bluntly.

"Thank you for being honest, Bonnie." I said. "I'm going to see the governor. I'll see you all later."

I walked up the stairs to the governor's office, where a Monkey wearing fancy blue clothes was standing atop a mahogany desk.

"Greetings, Matthew. You're very bold, to come here wearing last year's fashion. You've come all the way from…" The governor said.

"I'm from Skull Island, sir." I answered.

"What are you, a pirate?" The governor asked. I nodded slowly as I handed him a letter Captain Avery had given me a few days before we went to retrieve Ratbeard's things.

"I'm here to negotiate a trade agreement between Skull Island and Monquista." I said.

"Captain Avery wants a treaty with Skull Island? How fascinating. I shall give it all due interest and respect." The governor said.

"I also have something for you, as a gesture of peace." I said.

"You have a gift? I'm honored." The governor asked as I handed him the Monkey Chalice, made of gold.

"This Chalice is… very fine, I'm sure." The governor said in a thinly veiled attempt to be polite.

"But isn't it an heirloom of your family, Governor Ortega?" I asked, confused.

"Ah, I see now – you were expecting to see Governor Ortega. I am Governor Medina. I fear Governor Ortega was declared a traitor to the realm and sealed in a dark pit. I'm so sorry." The governor said as he nodded, finally understanding.

"It has been most pleasant speaking with you, but my duties demand my attention. I shall consider your treaty closely – the Majordomo will have my answer." The governor said with false politeness

I nodded as I walked out of the office. _That treaty's never to get signed. _

As I entered the great hall, the Majordomo was waiting for me, though I already knew what the answer was going to be. "The governor said you had his answer."

The Majordomo nodded. "His Excellency is too polite to directly refuse, but I assure you, he will never sign your treaty. His answer is no."

"Then we came all this way for nothing." Rena groaned.

"Your gift was… an embarrassment, to say the least. But there may be something else you can offer in return for signing your treaty." The Majordomo said as he hopped onto his desk and leaned close to me in a confidential manner.

"I know who you are: you're the pirate who robbed the Presidio, yes? There are some who could make good use of your boldness and cunning." The Majordomo said in a loud whisper.

"Seek out Bishop Hidalgo in the cathedral. He may have an offer that will interest you. But for pity's sake, don't go dressed like that!" The Majordomo said, laughing.

"Of course I wouldn't!" I said. After I had quickly changed back into my old clothes, we went to the cathedral, and it stood out from the rest of the buildings in Puerto Mico apart from the governor's palace, which was saying a lot.

We entered the cathedral, where alone in the cathedral, a Monkey wearing the red robes of a bishop was praying at the altar. As we approached, the bishop stood up and turned to face us. He had a serious, yet gentle face.

"Welcome to this holy place, my children. I trust you are not here to pray? We have much to speak of."


	2. Chapter 2

**Tail of the Gold Monkey**

Chapter Two

"I know your errand, and I know that it is doomed – if left to formal channels. But on a more informal level…" Bishop Hidalgo said.

"A task must be done, vital to the crown. The demands of honor make it impossible for any Monquistador to do it, but you are no Monquistador."

"The islands of this cluster are covered in ancient ruins, whose mysterious builders vanished long ago. Nobody knows who they were, or what they were doing, but they left a legacy inlaid in the living rock of their temples – gold."

"Monquista came to Skull Island before any of the other nations of the Spiral. The gold we pry from these ruins makes us wealthy and powerful."

"Bold Monquistadors led the conquest of Skull Island, but one name outshines all the rest: Gortez. We owe him our wealth, our influence, our very empire. Almost a year ago, Gortez embarked on his latest adventure. I'm asking you to follow him, into the very heart of the Isle of Doom."

"Who'd willingly go to a place called the Isle of Doom?" I asked.

"Do not be afraid – the island is named after its discoverer, Baron Ferdinand von Doom, who was unfortunately devoured by a giant snake."

"I hear the island is a very pleasant place, as long as you avoid the swarms of carnivorous bees, flesh eating plants, and the savage frog tribes with poisonous skin. I have no doubt you'll do very well there."

"Why do I get the feeling that this is less of a matter of honor, and more of a matter of cowardice?" I said dryly. Bishop Hidalgo continued.

"Gortez was drawn to the Isle of Doom by rumors of vast treasures on that shadowed island. At first, Gortez was triumphant, as always. He and his troops cut a swath through the jungle, crushing all who opposed them."

"Gold poured out of the jungle, more gold than ever before. But in the months that followed, disquieting rumors reached us here. Gortez, they say, had lost his way, and was doing… questionable things."

"Four months ago, all contact was lost with Gortez and his army – their fate was not known until a Monquistador came staggering out of the jungle, raving with fever."

"He said Gortez had built a kingdom for himself in the jungle, and ruled it like a tyrant. He had also found something wondrous: the Gold Monkey, a treasure beyond reckoning."

"You must act where our strongest cannot. Go to the Isle of Doom, find Gortez, and bring him and this "gold monkey" to the governor. Succeed, and I will ensure the governor signs your treaty. Go to Arroyo the outfitter. He will prepare you for your journey."

"Thank you, sir." I said, bowing slightly as we got up from our seats and left the cathedral. We soon found the outfitter's store, where we told the owner that the bishop had sent us.

"So you go to the Isle of Doom! I hear it's a lovely place, provided you keep clear of the monstrous spiders." Arroyo said cheerfully.

"Yet another reason not to go to the Isle of Doom." I muttered.

"The skyways near the island have grown very dangerous – the Scurvy Dogs and hungry fish make the place too difficult for most ships to approach."

"When you sail there, I ask you to take these food supplies to the gold miners. They've been cut off for weeks – you'll be a hero to them."

"Thank you, sir." I said as we slung the bags of food over our shoulders and left. After we had safely stored the food, we began preparing to set sail to the Isle of Doom aboard the _Aquila_.

Despite what Arroyo had said, the trip was uneventful, and we made port at the Isle of Doom. Several starving Monkeys surrounded us, and after a few mouthfuls of bread and fish, they led us through the tunnel to the miners' camp in the jungle.

As the other starving Monkeys surrounded the bags of food the rest of the crew had brought, the foreman said through mouthfuls of bread, "Thank the saints you are here! We've been so long without good food, we were about to eat our clothes."

"Welcome, Captain, to the Isle of Doom! It's a lovely place, if you can avoid the brain-eating parasites. Don't drink the water." The foreman said.

"We're looking for Gortez." I told him.

"You came to find Gortez? We used to send search parties looking for him, but now we have other problems. Our Water Mole laborers are revolting!" The foreman cried.

"They may be short, and a bit stinky, but they're hardly as bad as all that!" Ratbeard remarked.

"No, I mean they are in revolt – they're attacking us! As soon as we broke into the tombs underneath the ruined temple, all our workers turned on us!" The foreman answered Ratbeard.

"Can you help us? Punish these rebels and defeat Haku, their leader, and I'll tell you what I know of Gortez." The foreman asked. "Our lookouts have spotted the Water Moles preparing to invade our camp across the river."

"We will, sir." I said. I then turned to my trusted associates. "Gather the men and we'll launch a counterattack."

Not counting me and my trusted associates, we had close to a hundred men, some armed with cutlasses, while others with sparquebuses.

The Monkeys helped us to construct a barricade for the coming battle, and we now awaited the Water Mole rebels.

"Make ready, men!" I called, and the men began loading their guns while we were waiting for the Water Mole rebels. As they were finished loading, the Water Mole rebels burst out onto the other side of the river, armed with wooden javelins, slings, pikes, spears, daggers, and war clubs with storm shark teeth.

"Fire all guns!" I shouted, and the men pulled the triggers, stunning many of the Water Mole rebels just as they were about to hurl their javelins and the stones in their slings.

As the men hurried to reload, the Water Moles armed with the pikes, spears, daggers, and war clubs yelled a battle cry and ran towards us.

I stunned the Water Mole rebel closest to me with my pistol, and parried a spear thrust from another one and slammed the flat of my blade into his head.

As another spear stabbed towards me, I sidestepped it and gripped it. As another Water Mole spearman tried to attack me from my right, I dodged it while still gripping the other Water Mole's spear and slammed the hilt of my sword into his spear, snapping it in half.

I quickly sheathed my sword and grabbed the broken end of the spear, and knocked out both Water Moles with it. I then hurled the club at the head of a distant Water Mole fighting against one of my crewmembers, knocking him out as well.

We defeated many of the Water Mole rebels, and as one of the Water Moles with slings retreated, he shouted, "You may be able to defeat us, but you will NEVER be able to defeat Haku! While Haku stands, our revolt continues!"

"What's our status?" I called to the Monkeys, who were treating the wounds of some of my men.

"Fortunately, the worst we have are large bleeding injuries that can be treated." One of the Monkeys answered. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"David, Richard, you're in charge." I said to the Clutterbuck brothers, the gunnery officers aboard the _Aquila_. "I and my trusted associates will go search for Haku."

"Haku is in the flooded tunnels underneath the ruined temple." One of the Monkeys piped up. I nodded.

"Thank you for all your help." I said as we ran towards the ruined temple near the miners' camp. As we entered the temple and went downstairs to the tunnels, it reminded me of the ruins in the Skull Cave, on Skull Island.

We were ankle deep in water as we made our way through the tunnels below the temple. Luckily, there were a few lanterns and candles lying around in the dry areas near the bottom of the stairs leading up to the temple, so we had light.

As we reached the end of the flooded tunnels, there was a large set of stone double doors, and we all pushed against them to open them.

Inside the large room, I saw a silver-haired Water Mole wearing a wooden mask decorated with feathers holding a staff guarded by seven Water Moles with colorful feathered capes and helmets, armed with war clubs with storm sharks' teeth.

"You are too late to help the Monkey Lords! Soon the Old Ones will rise!" The silver-haired one I bet was Haku shouted. "Rise, ancient one, and help us!"

"I LIVE…" An ancient voice called. A dinosaur, or a Parasaurolophus to be exact, wrapped in bandages and wearing a loincloth stomped out of the shadows.

"It's an Aztecosaur!" I cried as Bonnie, Emmett, and I immediately aimed all of our guns and pulled the triggers.

As the four bursts of electricity hit the Aztecosaur, Haku pointed his staff at us. "Attack them!"

As his seven bodyguards ran to attack us, I drew my sword and parried a war club strike from the nearest Water Mole. I then slammed the hilt of my sword as hard as I could against the Water Mole's feathered helmet, and he was knocked out.

"That overgrown lizard's a lot tougher than it looks!" Rena cried as the Aztecosaur came lumbering towards us, despite the fact that it had been struck with four electrical charges.

As I reloaded my pistol, I saw Old Scratch waved his staff and globs of darkness came up from the nearest shadow, and they struck the Aztecosaur.

Lucky Jack Russell was facing off against three Water Moles, and he parried the war club of one Water Mole, snatched it from the surprised Water Mole's hand, and slammed the flat of it into his head, knocking him out.

Haku held his staff out in front of him, and he blew over the top of his staff, sending a cloud of flame towards Ratbeard with hoodoo. Ratbeard stepped out of the way of the flames and he leapt into the air and slammed the flat of his blade down onto Haku's head.

Emmett fired both of his pistols at the two Water Moles fighting Jack, and they were both stunned. The three remaining Water Moles then surrounded me, and as one charged towards me, I tripped him and knocked him out with the flat of my blade.

The other two were smarter, and they decided to attack me on two fronts, one in front of me to draw my attention, and the other to take me out from behind.

Their plan might've worked, if I hadn't quickly drawn my pistol and stunned the Water Mole behind me and then quickly switched my grip to use the unloaded pistol as a club.

All that was left was the Aztecosaur mummy. As it made eye contact with me, it fired green lasers from its eyes.

"So now mummified dinosaurs can fire laser beams from their eyes? Fantastic." I muttered as we all ran towards the Aztecosaur.

Bonnie fired a burst of electricity at the Aztecosaur's head, and those of us with swords rushed towards the Aztecosaur, slashing at his legs while dodging out of the way of his eye lasers.

After one too many deep slashes across its legs, the Aztecosaur began to stumble backwards, and I ran towards it to deliver the final blow.

I leapt into the air and stabbed the Aztecosaur in the heart, causing it to fall down into the water, defeated with the light in its golden eyes gone. I pulled my sword out of its chest, and it was surprising clean as I sheathed it.

Haku then began to stir. "The Old Ones have failed Haku and his people. We will make peace with the Monkeys."

We disarmed the dejected Water Moles and led them through the jungle, where we could see the defeated Water Mole rebels peeking out from behind cover.

We soon arrived back in the miners' camp, where the foreman was waiting for us.

"You've done it! I will give you gold for this, out of my personal share. I will also help you on your dark mission." The foreman cheered as the Water Moles were put in chains and sent to be tied to posts in the center of the camp. "Now about Gortez…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Tail of the Gold Monkey**

Chapter Three

"Gortez… I met him once. I don't know what has happened to him. There are, I think, things in these jungles that apes were not meant to disturb." The foreman said thoughtfully.

"So what's this Gold Monkey?" I asked.

"The Gold Monkey is a statue, of solid gold, taller than a tree. An amazing find! But I hear that it is cursed – it may be Gortez's doom."

"I can put you on the path his army took, nothing more. Up the trail from here is an outpost – talk to Criado there. He'll know where Gortez is."

"But be careful – that's Troggy country. And don't let their looks fool you. They are not kind to trespassers."

I nodded. "May I ask that you take care of my wounded men?"

The foreman nodded, and I turned to my trusted associates and my men, who had gathered behind the others. "I and the others will go on ahead. The rest of you, stay here in the miners' camp."

As I and my trusted associates cut through the leaves and vines with our blades, we soon came across the remnants of the outpost, the wooden structures charred black.

"The outpost is gone! There must've been some fight." Jack cried.

"It looks like the Troggies made short work of this place. Best look for signs of survivors, and where they might've gone." Ratbeard said.

"Good idea. Everyone split up and search." I ordered. We each took a different area of the camp, and I got to look near the entrance of a cave. Soon, Bonnie cried out.

"Everyone, come here!" We soon found Bonnie down on one knee next to a rock with words carved into it. "There's a message carved on this stone! Here's what it says."

"_Troggies destroyed outpost. We're fleeing to cave southeast of here. Send help. – C" _

"Criado must've written this message! Let's go find this cave." Emmett said. We drew our blades again and began hacking and slashing through the jungle, careful not to make too much noise in fear of attracting the Troggies.

We soon came across a clearing in the jungle, and we stopped to take a short break and take a sip from our hip flasks, filled with Yum.

As I put the cork back into the flask, I put it back next to my holster, only I didn't feel my pistol. I looked down and my pistol was gone.

"Has anyone seen my pistol?" I asked just as Rena cried out in pain. "Rena!"

"She's only been stunned, but who fired the spark thrower that did it?" Bonnie said as she looked up from examining Rena.

"You're not Troggies…" A voice said. I turned around to find a boy my age with short white hair and squinty green eyes holding my pistol. He wore the rags of what probably were once very good quality clothes. I noticed that his hands twitched as he held the pistol, making it tremble slightly.

"And you're not a canvas short of a full sail." I said sarcastically. "So who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Ezekiah William at your service, but I'd rather not hear Ezekiah." The boy answered as he peered at my belt, specifically my hip flask. "Is that Yum you've got there?"

"I'll trade you my hip flask for my pistol." I answered as I held out my empty hand. "And I'm Matthew Exeter, but call me Matt."

William reluctantly returned my pistol, and I handed him my hip flask, and he poured the purple liquid down his throat.

"It's been a long time since I've had the good stuff." William said as he handed me back my hip flask and I shook it, hearing no swishing sound. "Thanks, Matt."

"I assume you have nowhere to go?" I asked, putting aside my annoyance at him drinking all of my Yum.

"Aye and it's about time I got out of this jungle." William said, nodding. "I'll join your crew, if you'll have me."

"Alright then, have you seen any Monquistadors in this direction?" I asked. William nodded.

"Aye, I saw them took shelter in a cave not far from here." William said. Luckily, Rena had regained consciousness, and after a quick introduction, William led us to the cave.

As we went deeper into the cave, we soon found a patrol of Monquistadors sitting near a campfire. As we approached them, one of the Monquistador crossbowmen stood up.

"You have found us! We are saved!" He cheered.

"We're not here to rescue you." I said, which I guess was kind of harsh.

"You are not here to rescue us? This is bad, very bad. We are doomed for certain. The Troggies will eat us all!" The Monquistador cried. "So why are you here?"

"We're here for Gortez and the Gold Monkey, but we'll try to help you." Rena said, hoping to calm down the Monkey.

"Gortez is east of here, but the way is blocked. Swarms of bees let no one pass." The Monquistador said, calming down somewhat. "And the Gold Monkey is a wonder – a great tapestry of metal thread, hung with thousands of gold plates and countless emeralds! It is with Gortez."

"It's a tapestry? But the foreman said it was a statue." I said quietly to Rena.

"I know, but we'll know for certain when we find it." Rena answered.

"We are trapped here – between the bees and the Troggies. Criado said he knew a way to pass the bees, but he is gone – the frog devils took him." The Monquistador continued.

"Criado may yet live – if you hurry to the Troggy village, you might save him. It will be a boon to us if you scatter the Troggies."

"Before we leave, do you have any spare weapons for William here?" I asked, gesturing to William. The Monquistador nodded and led us to an assortment of weapons, where William picked out a rifle with an iron scope and a bayonet.

William led the way to the Troggy village, where we hid in the bushes outside of the village. The Troggies on the Isle of Doom were unlike the ones on Skull Island: they were white with blue hands and feet, but their equipment was the same.

Bonnie, Emmett, William, and I aimed our guns at and we pulled the triggers, stunning the five Troggies in the patrol. As the other Troggies hurried to their aid, we snuck past the village and we soon saw a cave with two spears marking its entrance, and deep inside the cave, we heard a voice cry for help.

As we entered the cave, runes carved on the walls began glowing with an eerie light blue energy, illuminating the water on the floor and we reached the back end of the cave, where a Monquistador tied by his hands and feet to a pole above a roaring fire was surrounded by Troggy warriors.

Their leader was wearing a skull helmet and wielded a wooden staff, both decorated with colorful feathers.

"Help, save me from these fiends, before I roast alive!" Criado cried. As the Troggies turned around to face us, we were already charging towards them.

William slammed the butt of his rifle into one of the Troggies' faces, and Rena kicked the shield of another, sending him reeling back.

I deflected a spear and then slammed the hilt of my sword into the attacking Troggy's head. I then spotted some clay pots in the corner of the cave.

"Put those fires out!" I shouted. As everyone grabbed a clay pot and filled them with the water on the cave floor, the Troggies hurried to stop us from ruining their sacrifice. After I threw the water from a small pot onto the flames, I threw it towards the Troggy chief's head, knocking him out.

I hurried to help the others put out the fires surrounding Criado, and after the last spark had been snuffed, William untied Criado, and the Monkey rubbed his wrists.

"You have saved me from a fate worse than death, strangers! How can I repay you?" Criado asked.

"We're looking for the Gold Monkey." I answered.

"You seek the Gold Monkey? It is an amazing thing: a great beacon, big as a tree, made of polished gold, shining in the heart of darkness."

"You must pass the swarms of bees. Take the poison that coats these Troggies' skin, and mix it with crimson lotus flowers."

"The paste you make will drive the bees away. Once past them, look for Gortez's messenger in the ruins beyond. I still say you should turn back…"

"What about you?" I asked.

"Are my comrades still inside the cave?" Criado asked. We all nodded. "Then I shall return there."

Criado showed us how we could take the poison off the Troggies by running a stick over them and letting the clear liquid drip into the clay pots. As we finished filling two large pots, we all left the cave, and Criado pointed in the distance. "Gortez's messenger is in that direction."

As Criado saluted us and disappeared from view, we began searching for crimson lotus. We found a pond where dozens of crimson lotuses floated atop the still water, and as they loomed close to the shore, we plucked the flowers off.

After we had finished gathering the blood red flowers, Old Scratch poured the poison into a clay bowl he had taken from the Troggy cave and tossed some of the flowers inside.

"I and I mix this pollen with the Troggy poison. Now the bees, they never touch you." Old Scratch said as he began pounding the mixture with the rock. Soon, we had a smelly red paste inside the bowl.

"Ugh! The stuff smells awful! Do we have to?" Emmett asked doubtfully. I nodded.

"Yes, Ensign, we all have to." I said, glaring at everyone. We spread the paste over our exposed body parts, and we then marched off into the distance.

After an hour of walking, we reached a stone hut in front of a bamboo palisade, where a green tree Frog dressed in explorer's clothes was sitting on the steps. He stood up as we approached.

"Don't be afraid, man! I'm on your side. Gortez… he enlarged my mind, man! I wish I had words. He said you'd come to take him away. I hope that isn't true." The tree Frog said.

"I mean, look around you, man! He's fighting a war. Not against my people – he dealt with my people. No – the Hollow Men are here, and in strength."

"Who are the Hollow Men?" I asked, confused.

"They're made of gears and wires, masks that walk like men. They're looking for something, man. I don't know what, but they're pillaging this place." The tree Frog answered.

"What about Gortez?" I asked.

"Gortez, he's waiting for you at the temple, man. Go to the gate, they'll let you in." The tree Frog answered.

"So what exactly is the Gold Monkey?" I asked.

"I can't describe it – you need to see it." The tree Frog answered as he pointed beyond the bamboo palisade. We all walked in and then a few minutes later, we saw a horrible sight.

"Clockworks…" I muttered as we hid behind a fallen stone pillar to avoid the gaze of a patrol of three musketeers and an officer as they passed by. "There's no way we'll be able to get to Gortez directly, so we'll have to take the long way around."

No one made a sound as we crept by the Clockworks and past their bamboo palisade. Once, a lone marine got too close to our hiding spot in some bushes for comfort, so Rena drew her stagger, and covering the mouth of the Clockwork, she stabbed him and quickly laid him down in the bushes.

A few minutes after we had reached the safety of the trees, we saw another bamboo palisade with a gate, this time guarded by two Water Moles and two wild-looking Monquistadors with spears whose armor was decorated with colorful feathers.

"Stop where you are. What do you want?" The lead Monkey demanded.

"We're looking for the Gold Monkey." I said, unsure of how they might react.

"No thanks – we've already got one." The lead Monkey snapped.

"No, I mean, we're _looking_ for the Gold Monkey." I amended my statement.

"I told you we already got one!" The lead Monkey snapped again, and the other Monkey laughed.

"We're looking for Gortez." I said, giving up on asking for the Gold Monkey.

"Oh, you seek Gortez? No. You are not ready." The lead Monkey said, shaking his head.

"Gortez is a warrior, a warrior poet in the classic sense. All his children are warriors. What are you?" The other Monkey asked.

"You want to see Gortez? Help him – prove his cause is yours. Smash those soulless Clockworks and destroy their captain, and you can pass." One of the Water Moles spoke up.

"Their captain is inside the pyramid, meddling with things that should be left alone. Use their elevator machine to enter the tunnels. Go!" The lead monkey said as he brandished his spear at us, and we all walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tail of the Gold Monkey**

Chapter Four

We soon came across the lift machine near one of the larger stone buildings, guarded by two Clockwork marines that were made short work of themselves by Emmett's pistols and our swords.

We rode the lift up to the top of the temple where a Clockwork musketeer was watching the camp. Rena crept up behind him and covering his mouth with her hand, she stabbed him with her dagger and laid him on the stone.

As we entered the table, the entrance hall was filled with shovels, pickaxes, dynamite, and scaffolding. A big hole had been blasted through the doorway to our left, and we passed the lit braziers in front of it and through the hole.

As we went deeper into the temple, the architecture became rougher and rougher, until it looked like natural rock formations, like the Aztecosaurs had stopped caring.

As we reached the end of the temple, we suddenly found ourselves face to face with a platoon of Clockwork musketeers with their commanding officer behind them.

The Armada officer had a red feather in his black three-cornered hat, more ornate armor and epaulettes, and he also wielded an ornate rifle with gold designs.

"Intruder, you will identify yourself and surrender! Comply or be terminated!" The Armada officer called as the platoon quickly formed a firing line at us.

We immediately began running for cover as the Clockworks fired, leaving scorch marks on the stone floor. Bonnie, Emmett, Will and I returned fire, stunning five of the Clockworks, but there were still five more. As they reloaded, we ran towards them.

I stabbed a Clockwork soldier through his head, decapitated another one with my sword as I spun around, and stabbed another one through the chest up to the hilt of my sword as some of them fired their muskets at me, hitting the dead body of their comrade instead.

I withdrew my sword from the Clockwork's breastplate, and as another Clockwork soldier ran towards me with the bayonet on his musket pointed at me, I sheathed my sword and grabbed the barrel of the musket, and twisting his grip on it, he let go of the musket and I slammed the butt of it into his face.

I tripped another Clockwork soldier, and I stabbed him with the bayonet of the musket. Leaving the musket behind, I assisted Rena to defeat another Clockwork soldier by grabbing his neck from behind my back and throwing him onto his back, allowing Rena to finish him off with her dagger.

The others were doing all right, and we soon surrounded the Armada officer. We shot him with our spark throwers, and he fell to his knees.

"You have not complied. You have not won. We do… not… tire…" The Armada officer said as he twitched from his malfunctioning. He then fell down onto the stone floor with smoke pouring out of the chinks in his armor, destroyed.

"Well, they break down though, if ye hit 'em hard enough. C'mon, Captain, let's get back to the crazy monkeys." Ratbeard remarked. We backtracked through the temple and outside. Nothing had changed from ten minutes ago, and we rode the lift back down to the jungle.

"You are worthy. But are you ready?" The lead monkey asked as we returned to the entrance of Gortez's village. I nodded.

"We are." I answered solemnly.

"Prepare yourself, hairless ones, for you are about to behold the glory of the Gold Monkey. I, Aguirre will meet you within." The lead monkey said as he opened the bamboo gates, allowing us to step inside the village.

The village was built similarly to that of the Water Moles, with carved wooden statues of Water Mole faces all around. Monkeys and Water Moles alike whispered and pointed at us as we passed by.

Aguirre and the other monkey stopped in front of a bamboo gate leading to a large stone temple, which I assumed was Gortez's palace, and they turned to face us.

"Behold the realm of Gortez the Mighty! He is the master of all your eyes can see, and we are all his children." Aguirre said dramatically. Inwardly, I rolled my eyes, but said nothing.

"Anyone Gortez looks upon who is not of our tribe must die. To join us, you must face trail by combat. Go to the village and fight Ordaz alone." Aguirre said, pointing at me and then to his right. I nodded and we walked away.

As soon as they were out of sight, Rena put a hand on my shoulder. "Matt, you don't have to go in there alone…"

"It's alright, Rena. Have some faith in your captain." I said, smiling gratefully for her concern. We soon arrived at a clearing, where a Water Mole built and dressed similarly to Chumba Wumba at the Waponi village was waiting for us.

"Who comes to challenge me? Let them feel wrath of Ordaz!" The Water Mole sumo roared at me. I stepped forward and drew my sword and gun.

As Ordaz ran towards me, I fired my pistol, hitting him right in the belly, but he still kept going. I also ran towards him, and before he could grab me, I use the folds of his belly as steps to his face, and I kicked off his face, and somersaulted back onto the clearing, with Ordaz reeling back.

"C'mon, Matt, William wants you to finish him!" William yelled with his green eyes illuminating in that not-entirely-there way as he and the others stepped back.

As I nervously stepped away from him, I picked up a large rock off the ground and hurled at Ordaz's face just as he was recovering, knocking him down again. As he began to get up again, I braced myself for another attack.

But when he did get on his feet, Ordaz just said: "Never has Ordaz been defeated like this. You are mighty warrior!"

I turned around to see Aguirre, who I guess had been watching my duel with Ordaz.

"You are triumphant! You are the first non-Monkey to survive. You are a warrior, like Gortez. But he is much more." Aguirre said.

"Gortez is our provider. Through him, the jungle sustains us. You must prove yourself a provider as well."

"Cross the river and go into the lairs of the spiders. Bring me back their precious eggs. Are you afraid?"

"I'm not scared of them." I answered calmly as I holstered my pistol and sheathed my sword.

"You should be." Aguirre said as he pointed to the wooden bridge leading to the other side of the river. I nodded and I and the rest of my trusted associates stepped across it.

We soon came across web-covered ruins where clutches of spider eggs wrapped in web stood in the center. Suddenly, giant spiders climbed out of their ambush spots and surrounded us.

As they leapt towards us, we fired and slashed at them mid leap, killing many of them in self-defense. As the remainder of the spiders retreated, Rena cut through the webs holding one of the clutches of eggs to the ground and held it up like a sack. "Let's get out here. My timbers are still shivering."

As we returned to the gates of Gortez's palace with the eggs, Aguirre was waiting for us. "You did it! You actually brought back some eggs. It is amazing!"

"Now listen! Gortez is also our teacher. He hears voices, and tells us what the spirits tells him. You must hear the spirits too."

"Yes, like I want to converse with whatever personalities are inside my mind." I muttered.

"Go into the Cave of Many Voices, and touch the glowing stones. Return to me when you have heard the spirit voices." Aguirre said as he pointed to the entrance of a cave past Ordaz's clearing.

I nodded and we began walking up to the mouth of the cave. As we entered the dark cave, it was suddenly illuminated by a deep purple glow coming from the crystals growing from the floor, walls, and roof of the cave, with wisps in various shades of purple floating around.

The largest crystals grew in the center of the cave, and I stepped forward. I hesitantly pressed my hand against the smooth surface of the crystal.

"My son, hear my call!" A feminine voice echoed throughout the cave. It sounded strangely familiar though I was sure I had never heard that voice before. As I looked behind me, among the expressions of awe, Jack shook his head, muttering, "No… it can't possibly be…"

"Hear us!" The voice of a legion echoed. Their voices… they sounded so familiar, and I felt a deep longing, though I wasn't sure why. "Find us! Find our grave! We are waiting for you!"

"I'd know those voices anywhere! It's your parents, Captain – listen!" Jack shouted.

"Mother, Father?" I said hoarsely.

"Shining City… El Dorado! The Key to El Dorado! Find us! We are waiting… Go to the…"

The crystals' glow suddenly dulled, and I fell to my knees, feeling dizzy, with my eyes streaming with tears of joy at the voices of my parents, Edward and Tessa Exeter.

"Matt!" Rena called as she knelt down at my side and put my arm over her shoulders. Then she looked past me. "What is that?"

I turned my head to see a glowing blue eagle was perched on my shoulder, though I didn't feel any weight. It screeched as it flapped its wings and flew in circles above me, leaving a trail of blue energy like a Windlane that fell onto me.

I suddenly felt better, and although I definitely wasn't at peak condition, I felt well enough to shakily get up and asked the others in a hoarse voice: "What just happened?"

"I don't know, but let's get back to Aguirre." Jack answered as he put my arm around his shoulders and helped me take me back to the entrance of Gortez's palace.

"You have returned. Did the spirits speak to you?" Aguirre asked skeptically. I slowly nodded, not having the strength to answer in words.

"They did? Impossible!" Aguirre cried, but the other Monkey shook his head.

"It is true! I followed the strangers to the cave, and heard the echoing voices!" The Monkey said. Aguirre's look of shock was priceless.

"This is… amazing. You have proven yourself. I can think of no more tests." Aguirre pronounced.

"You are ready now to go to the temple. Remember, you do not talk to Gortez: you listen to him."

I didn't respond to Aguirre as Jack began carrying me across the rope bridge and up the stone steps to the temple. As we reached the stone double doors, I said to Jack: "I'll be fine, Jack, don't worry."

Jack reluctantly let go of me, and we pushed open the doors to the temple. As we entered the throne room, a gorilla sat on a golden throne atop a tall pillar high above us.

Gortez had orange stripes painted on his black fur, and he wore a headband decorated with large orange feathers, a golden breastplate, red-and-white striped pants, and brown shoes with brass buckles. A sharp-looking battleaxe made of Monquistan steel was leaning against his throne.

"You're here. Are you an assassin? No. I'll tell you what you are. You're an organ grinder, sent by circus clowns, to make me do a dance. I refuse." Gortez said in a deep baritone voice.

"The simpering fools at home, those tamed lapdogs – they've no right to judge me. They have no idea what I've found here. They'd refuse to see it."

"Look around you. The creatures that built these temples shattered mountains to raise their perfect pyramids. They drew gold from the stars."

"They lived like Titans, and now they're gone. But the trees remain. The jungle beat them – it will destroy us all, unless we become one with it."

"The trees spoke to me and showed me the way. When I saw this place, shining gold burning like fire, I knew who I was."

"I found the Gold Monkey."

"The fools in Puerto Mico think the Gold Monkey is another priceless toy for them to steal. They are wrong – the Gold Monkey is me!"

"They want to stop me – but they are too good to make the trip themselves. Cowards! I will send them an answer – your broken bones!"

Gortez grabbed his battleaxe and leapt down without a grunt onto the stone floor, and nine other crazy Monquistadors pointed their spears and crossbows at us.

"Let's go!" I said as I drew my sword and gun, and then we leapt into battle once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tail of the Gold Monkey**

Chapter Five

A crazy Monquistador with a spear rushed towards me, and I deflected his spear to the side. As he got close, I spun around and slammed the hilt of my sword into his helmet, knocking him out.

Another crazy Monquistador engaged me, and as I clumsily parried his spear, I could see Gortez holding back, looking for the weakest link in our chain: me.

As the crazy Monquistador I was dueling fell back and Gortez lumbered towards me, I was breathing heavily. The fighting took a lot more out of me than I thought, and I couldn't count on the glowing blue eagle coming back.

Gortez grabbed his battleaxe with both hands and raised it above his head, and I raised the sword above my head and looked down, though I knew that even if my sword didn't snap in half from Gortez's monstrous strength, Gortez would be able to push me over easily and finish me off.

I then felt the impact of his battleaxe, but not on my sword. I looked up to see myself inside a force field that was the same shade of blue as the eagle from inside the cave where I heard the voices of my parents.

But even though Gortez's battleaxe hadn't made contact with my sword, I still had to concentrate on maintaining the force field around me.

"Let's see if I can…" I said as I concentrated on the area of the force field that was struck by Gortez's battleaxe. With a mighty mental push, Gortez's battleaxe was forcibly removed from the force field and he was sent reeling back.

I held out my left arm to my side, and blue mist rose from my arm like steam and took the form of the eagle from before. "Rouse!"

As the eagle took off and flew in circles overhead, I felt more alive than ever before. As Gortez recovered, I pointed my sword at him as a silent challenge.

Gortez wasted no time to form a response, and he leapt up into the air and spun down for a mighty slash. I leaned out of the way, and as Gortez landed, he followed up with a backhand side slash.

I leaned backwards again and redirected his battleaxe with my sword, and I spun and slammed my fist hard into his chest and then slammed the flat of my blade into his breastplate, sending him reeling back again. My sword switched hands and I drew my pistol with my right hand and pulled the trigger.

The burst of electricity hit Gortez, but it wasn't enough to defeat him, as he began running towards me again. I holstered my pistol and gripped the hilt of my sword with both hands.

Our blades clashed, and even though Gortez was stronger, he was tired, so we were evenly matched. We pushed away from each other, and we stumbled back a few feet.

"Let's finish this once and for all!" I cried as I sheathed my sword. I held my right palm out in front of me, and a blue flame that didn't burn ignited in my hand. I then cried out: "Gunnery!"

With a shoving motion, blue fireballs launched from my right hand and struck Gortez, and he dropped his battleaxe and fell to his knees, defeated.

"H-How did you do that?" Rena asked as the crazy Monquistadors retreated and she ran over. I suddenly felt exhausted again, and I nearly hit the stone floor before Rena caught me and put my arm over her shoulders.

"I don't know." I said, breathing heavily. I somehow felt as tired as if I had fought Gortez without my new abilities.

"We've got him, Captain! Now let's clap him in irons and take him back to Puerto Mico." Ratbeard cheered.

"You have beaten… he who could not be beaten. Hope is beaten. We… we are lost. Death is all that is left for us." Aguirre moaned at the base of Gortez's throne, where the defeated Monkeys had fallen back to. At this, Gortez stirred and sat up.

"No! Stay here, my children. Fight on against the Hollow Men! Pirate, your mission was to take me, not my soldiers. Leave them in peace. I beg you." Gortez pleaded. I nodded.

"Very well then, we'll leave them be." I answered. I then turned to the others. "Put Gortez in irons and we'll take him back to the _Aquila_."

Gortez willing let us put him in chains and we set off at a brisk pace. I didn't want to rub salt in the wound, and I wasn't about to parade him around his village and the miners' camp.

As we arrived at the _Aquila_, I set two of my men to guard the entrance to Gortez's cabin, and as I took the helm, William stopped and looked up at me from the quarter deck.

"What is it, William? Pray tell." I called as Rena took position to my left.

"It's been an honor serving with you, but I want to set out on my own and see the Spiral." William said. I nodded, understanding.

"We'll see if we can get you a ship when we get back to Puerto Mico." I said. William saluted me and went to help the men.

As we arrived in Puerto Mico, I went below deck to find the two guards still there, and when I entered Gortez's cell, he was sitting quietly on the floor.

William had gone to the shipyard to purchase a ship with the money I had given him, and so the rest of us walked briskly up to the governor's palace and into the entrance hall, where the Majordomo was sitting at his desk.

"Oh, you're back. Go right up – the governor will definitely want to see you." The Majordomo said uninterestedly as he looked up from his paperwork and at us and Gortez.

We all walked up the stairs to the governor's office where a female Monkey wearing a tall purple wig and a green dress with a sash across her chest was standing atop the desk.

"And you are?" The Monkey asked as she turned her nose up at us, like we were little kids brought back from playing in the gardens.

"We've brought back Gortez from the Isle of Doom." I said to the presumed new governor, gesturing to the Gorilla standing next to me. "We're here so you can sign the treaty with Skull Island."

"You've gone where? You've done _what_? Gortez is in chains? You want a treaty with Skull Island? I have no idea what you're talking about!" The governor said, reeling back in surprise.

"But surely Governor Medina must've mentioned us somewhere…" I protested, but the new governor cut me off.

"My predecessor, Governor Medina, was a traitor to the Crown. He is now working in the Obsidian Mines of Orryx."

"Whatever arrangement you had with my predecessor vanished with him. I have no knowledge of these… matters, and take no responsibility."

"If Gortez has… transgressed, it is not my place to deal with him. Gortez must go to the Royal Court in Monquista City to answer for his… deeds."

"I'm afraid I can't spare any ships – you will take him. My Majordomo will make the necessary arrangements. I bid you good day."

We headed downstairs and we stood in front of the Majordomo. "My, you've caused quite the stir. Here, these travel permits will allow you to pass the blockade into Monquista."

"You have a Windstone, I presume? Windstones allow a ship to pass through a Stormgate and sail to other worlds. Does your ship have one?"

"No." I admitted. To tell the truth, I had forgotten about the importance of Windstones during my travels in Skull Island.

"I should have known. Never fear – our skies are plagued by privateers from Marleybone." The Majordomo scoffed. "Attack them, and you can win a violet Windstone."

"Once you have the stone, proceed directly to the Stormgate and sail through it to Monquista. When you arrive at court, do not mention my name."

"_It's not like I know your real name…"_ I muttered under my breath. As we arrived at the harbor, William was waiting for us with a gondola with a swivel gun mounted on it.

"Do you like it, Matt? William does." William said, smiling as he took hold of the steering oar. As he propelled himself out of the harbor, he waved goodbye at us, and those of us with hats took them off and waved back as he sailed off into the sunset.

As I took my position at the helm of the _Aquila_, I called, "Set course for Skull Island!"

After we had arrived at Skull Island and paid the crew, we arrived at Nikolai's general store, where our young friend was sitting at the picnic table in the room.

"Ah, welcome home, guys! Sit down while I get dinner ready." Nikolai said cheerfully. Over our bowls of stew, I told him all about our adventures on the Isle of Doom. He seemed especially interested when he learned about my new abilities

"So you say you somehow managed to manifest an eagle, a force field, and solid projectiles with your mind? This is definitely worth looking into…" Nikolai said, rubbing his chin. Then he stood up from the picnic table. "You'd better get some rest if you want to face the Royal Navy."

We all nodded and thanked Nikolai for the meal, and we went up to our rooms to retire for the night. As I finished the day's entry in my captain's log, I sighed as closed the cover of the book and put my pen down. I then walked over to my bed and went under the covers, and sleep took over my body almost instantly.


End file.
